Take A Chance
by Katie Travanion
Summary: Take A Chance, because you never know how absolutely perfect something can turn out to be, that's exactly what Dawn Steele did. How did this chance change her life? What is life like behind the scenes? what is Dawn and Stephen's relationship really like?
1. Dreams Do Come True

**Take A Chance **

**I'm on a roll recently aren't I. Third story on the go. I should probably finish my others but I'm actually quite proud of this idea. So basically this is the story of Dawn Steele getting a job on wild at heart. It will be hers and Stephens's relationship off screen. I feel like they would make an amazing couple in real life as well. It will start off when Dawn joins the cast and continue from there. It will be mainly Dawn and Stephen but I also want to include Deon and Stephen friendship along with Dawn's and Stephen's partners and Stephens daughter, Anyway off we go...**

**Chapter One – Dreams do come true**

**Dawn's POV **

I can't believe how nervous I actually am. I've had plenty of moments like this before. Everyone has them, waiting for the call to see if you've got the job. Worst than the actual interview in my opinion, this time it seems so much worse than ever before. I've auditioned to take the place of Amanda Holden on my favourite TV program Wild at Heart! What an opportunity? I was a bit worried at first, six months away in a foreign country working with animals and Children. Someone said once never work with Children or animals, I forget who, and now look what I'm doing, hopefully working with both! I'm desperate for this job; I'd been pacing in front of the phone desk for over half an hour before Paul grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto the sofa embracing me into a hug trying to calm me down.

"Chill Dawn, it's only a job" Paul commented. I love Paul, of course I do but sometimes I feel like he doesn't understand me

"You know how much I want this Paul, it's my favourite program, and I feel like this is my last chance with acting. Please just understand that"

"You're going to be away from me and our dogs for six months can you cope with that, that's all I'm worried about?"

"You can come and visit, they made that clear and the dogs will be fine without me. Elephant's, Giraffe's, look how amazing this opportunity will be, just be happy for me, like I would be for you. I've only met Stephen once during the audition to see how we gelled and he seems to be an amazing guy, it would be amazing to work with him and Deon, he's the funniest man I've ever met, there amazing people. After just half an hour we were laughing and joking I felt like I'd known them all especially Stephen for most of my life"

Before Paul could interrupt my rant the phone rang...

"Hello, Dawn Steele" I answer nervously

"Ashley Pharaoh, creator of Wild at Heart, I'm sure your very nervous about this so I'll be quick... you've got the job!"

"Really? Thank You so much. I'm very looking forward to working with you all" oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I'm crying! I feel Paul put his arms around me he doesn't look very happy for me, what is wrong with him!

"We're looking forward to working with you too, we were all very impressed with your audition, you're a very talented actress and you seemed to have gelled remarkably well with Stephen."

"Thank you so much" I seem to be repeating this so much, but that's all I can think to say at the moment I'm in shock

"We have your tickets in the post for the flight, you leave on 10th June from Heathrow, I'll let you get going, let this sink in but remember as part of your contract you can only tell close family until the press release, there's a letter explaining everything in the post, I look forward to seeing you in South Africa."

"Thank you again" I conclude as I put the phone down overwhelmed

I jumped out my seat and start dancing around the room "I got the job, WOOO! I'm so happy, you will come visit though won't you Paul?" I ask turning round, doubt in my mind.

"Of course I will, well done sweetheart" He smiles genuinely this time pulling me into a hug. I don't know how long we stayed but I felt happy and content I'm with the person I love and have now got a dream job, life is perfect.

I can't wait; 10th June can't come quick enough in my opinion. This is a big step in my career but hopefully the right one. If one thing's for sure, Life's too short not to take chances. All through my life, every chance, every opportunity that's be given to me I've tried my best and grabbed them. Yeah, not all of them have worked out but without taking a risk you'll never get anywhere in life.

One thing for sure, life's about to get very interesting and you know what? I can't wait!

**Not very happy with this it's a bit short for my liking. I'm trying to make Dawn seem very Alice like but a bit more real. Next Chapter we'll have Stephen's and Deon's views on Dawn followed by her arrival at Glen Afric. If I accidently call someone by their screen name I'm sorry but I get confused easily. Anyway, thanks for reading please review, I'll try and get next chapter up as soon as. **


	2. Green Meets Blue

**Chapter Two – Green meets Blue**

**Dawn's POV **

This last month's just flown by. I've finally been able to tell everyone I've got the job. The press release was last week, the reception I got from everyone was amazing, I never expected this in a million years. Paul's being a bit funny but not even he can dampen my mood. I'm ecstatic. I managed to get in touch with Stephen and have been texting him constantly for the past fortnight. He's such a lovely guy and I can see we're going to be close friends. He's just as excited as me; apparently Amanda was difficult to work with, moaning about all the animals making her dirty. Seriously who goes for a job in South Africa, working in the bush and not expect to get dirty, honestly some famous people are just too up themselves. If I ever turn out like that please shoot me.

I've just stepped off the plane in Johannesburg with Paul, I'm so excited but nervous at the same time. They've all made close friendships from working together over the years will I be accepted? Will I fit in? Will I be good enough? I've felt like this before starting a new job but this seems so much bigger and I'm desperate to impress. Paul puts his arm around me as we walk out of the airport and jump into a taxi, for the 40 minute drive to Glen Afric.

It was a silent journey, I would have thrown up if I spoke I'm so nervous. We've been told to go straight to glen Afric; we even get to stay in their luxury lodges, how lucky am I? I can't believe how lucky I am, looking out of the window seeing the gorgeous landscape, what have I done to deserve all this fortune? Yeah, I've had happiness in my life but whenever I remember a happy time there was always something niggling in the back of my mind that put a damper on my mood but now everything's perfect. I think I've found my place in the world.

As we pull into the game reserve and head towards the main building, we are stopped by zebra's crossing in front of us. I can see giraffe's standing over head, this is better than I ever could have imagined.

As we pull up in front of where we'll be staying I realise that it's Mara from the program, I never knew Mara was actually a part of Glen Afric. I suppose you learn something new every day. I see Stephen and Deon waiting along with the rest of the cast and Crew, I immediately go red, I never expected such a warm welcome. We step out of the car to many handshakes from everyone, it's so overwhelming, there such friendly people. I finally reach Deon and Stephen as everyone else rushes off to finish their jobs, Paul, taking our luggage inside with help from a few others, leaving me time to catch up with Stephen and Deon.

"Hey Deon" I greet shaking his hand

"Safe Flight?" He asks

"There was a bit of turbulence, but not too bad, I've had worse" I reply honestly

I then turn to Stephen, my nerves suddenly, coming back. What am I nervous about? We've been talking for weeks, get a grip Dawn

"Hello again Stephen" I greet politely going to shake his hand shyly. He just laughs and pulls me in for a hug instead.

I can't help but feel safe in his arms. He's so tall but so gentle. I seem to fit perfectly. As we pull apart I see him smiling down at me. Green meets Blue and it sends a shiver down my spine. He's just as perfect as I first thought.

After these thoughts rushing through my head, I feel guilty. How can I be feeling like this? I've got Paul. Dawn you really need to get a grip of yourself. It will never happen between you and Stephen. You hardly know each other. He's got a partner and so have you, just accept that and get on with it. However much I try to convince myself I love Paul, and were meant to be together I can't help but wonder how different life would be if I was with Stephen not Paul...

**Stephen's POV **

I've never been so excited for a new cast member, and so happy to get rid of one. Yeah, Amanda and I had some good times, but we were just complete opposites. We could have a laugh, and keep civil but we didn't gel. I can already feel a connection between Dawn and I and we've only met once and spoke over the phone and email. She seems to be an amazing woman, beautiful too and she's soon to become my on screen partner. I'm sure we'll become close friends off screen as well as on.

She pulls up with her partner and I can't help but feel jealous. Paul, I think is his name is looking at Dawn like she's his possession not the love of his life. I can see me and Paul aren't going to get along. Women need to be their own person, not belong to anyone. I admire that about women but men like Paul don't understand this. I make a promise to myself there and then; I'll look after Dawn and be there when she needs me.

She greets everyone and eventually greets me holding her hand out for me to shake, I ignore this. She looks nervous so I pull her into a hug and can immediately feel her relax. I can see we're going to have a strong bond, just having her in my arms I feel as though it's my job to look after her and protect her. I don't understand my feelings towards her. I've never felt like this with anyone before. I feel as though I've known her my entire life and we were always meant to meet.

Fate is both a beautiful and terrible thing, it can bring people together but can also tear people apart. It can bring love, friendship and even danger. We'll see what fate has in store for both Dawn and I in what's sure to be the best work we've ever produced on Wild at Heart. It's sure to be an amazing six months, full of laughter tears and most importantly friendship.

**I was unsure how to do this because I wanted it to begin with them having relationships with their true partners but I want them to have a close bond like they do in wild at heart, hope this has come across okay. Hope your enjoying. One good thing about being ill, you get time of school to update! Please read and review.**

**:O just realised yesterday the 50****th**** episode of Wild at Heart is shown on my birthday! How lucky am I?**


	3. Perfection

**I've decided I'm going to write in mainly Dawn's POV. So this is entirely Dawn this chapter. Sorry didn't have chance to update yesterday had loads of homework to sort out. **

**Chapter 3 - Perfection**

Wow. I don't know how else to describe this place. It's still not sunk in. Think it'll take a few weeks for me to get into the swing of things. I feel like this has always been my home. I've only been here for a few hours and it's already been hectic. I've only had chance to dump my stuff in my room, inspect the bathroom and have an hour nap before I was being dragged out of bed by Paul. I can tell I'm going to be working hard. I'm doing my first scene tomorrow which is apparently me arriving at Leopard's Den with my on screen daughter Charlotte. I'm pretty nervous to be fair, but at least Stephen is in my first scene so I'll have a friendly face. Stephen's been given the job of showing me around Glen Africa and there wasn't a better person for the job. He loves this place you can see it in his eyes. I originally thought that I would get over the shock of being in an incredible environment but you can clearly see that after 3 years here, the shock still hasn't worn off.

"Come on then you let me show you around. We've got to be back before dark so we can't be too long but I've got some stunning places for you to visit, I'll save the best till last though"

"Where we going first?" I ask like a four year old in their favourite sweet shop

"Well that would be giving it away wouldn't it" Stephen smiled cheekily.

"That's no fair I hate surprises" I cross my arms in a sulk, I'm so childish sometimes!

"Neither do I but this is worth it, trust me" he replied sincerely, looking down at me with those green eyes, that made me weak at the knees.

"It's a bit of a drive but it'll allow you to admire the view" He smiled down at me, he is shockingly tall, but he's one of those people who you just want to hug and never let go.

He first took me to a water hole where all the animals go to drink. Apparently it's the place where I'm going to suggest was the source of the rabies outbreak, so unfortunately it was full of people sorting out the set for filming in a few days, so we didn't see any animals but Stephen, being Stephen, promised he'd take me somewhere extra special later on.

"So tell me about you and Paul" Stephen asked casually as we drove to our next destination.

"Not a lot to tell really, we've been together for about a year, live in a small flat in London with our Dogs" I reply in a matter of fact sort of way

"Don't seem very enthusiastic" he joked

"It's just I feel like he doesn't understand me, but then again I'm so messed up in the head I'm not surprised" It was so easy to have a laugh and joke with Stephen, I wish mine and Paul's relationship was like this.

"I know what you mean, I feel the same with my partner, she's great and everything but she doesn't understand what's important to me and my feelings. She doesn't mind it out here, but she can't understand why I would want to spend six months out here in the middle of nowhere. How she can say something like that is beyond me, I've never been so in love with a country in my life."

"Paul was the same, oh well at least we have each other to talk to and annoy for the next six months"

"Well that's true, bet I drive you crazy first" Stephen laughed. He would I soon found out but in more ways than one.

We'd arrived, into the most beautiful environment, I could see for miles across Glen Afric, I never realised how vast this place was. It was only when I'd turned back to Stephen that I noticed he was feeding an Elephant oranges, I felt like I would faint on the spot. I wasn't scared, I felt safe with Stephen there for some reason, but it came as a shock. One day I'm out walking my dog and the next I'm watching my on screen partner feed an elephant right in front of my eyes. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming!

"Wow" Wow? Of all the vocabulary you could have used Dawn you use wow, aren't you intelligent? I couldn't seem to think of any words to describe it because for the first time in my life I was speechless.

"Want to have a go?" He asked smiling.

"What do I do? Will he trust me?" I ask desperate to get a chance but not wanting my arm torn off in the process.

"Just grab an orange and approach him slowly, he won't hurt you he's as soft as anything"

"Okay" I took a breath and approached the elephant. To my surprise it was simple, Stephen was right, he was lovely, people develop a feeling of fright at such big creatures. Yeah elephants are dangerous but they are also very emotional creatures, very much like ourselves.

"Come on, look at this view" He whispered softly pulling me towards a sort of lookout.

I couldn't respond. It was beautiful. I'd never seen such a beautiful place in my life. The African landscape stretched out before me and only then did I realise how insignificant I was in life. I had my purpose like everyone else but look at this place, Africa's enormous, and the worlds enormous. In 100 years time I won't be here, I'll leave my mark in my own way, but this landscape will remain forever. Yes it will change but it will remain as breathe taking as ever. My mouth must have dropped because I heard Stephen chuckle softly beside me.

"Is this the big surprise?" I ask, sure I'm stating the obvious

"Nope, this is my second favourite place. This was actually the only place Amanda liked to come really in Africa. She wasn't meant to work here, you however" He said turning towards me "are going to fit in perfectly"

All I could do was smile and hold back tears. I couldn't help but feel emotional at how lucky I am to be in this situation, this time a year ago I was probably in tracksuit bottoms feeding my pet dog and now look at me.

"We've only got time for this last one but we'll catch the sunset and head back. We'll have a long day tomorrow"

"Okay" I agreed pulling myself together, couldn't let Stephen see me cry already, he's only just met me! Honestly Dawn. 

For the short journey to my next surprise we sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable it was just perfect. Our thoughts were so consumed and I was so busy trying to remember every amazing thing that we passed there wasn't any room in my brain to form coherent words to speak, by the looks of Stephen he was going through the same sort of thoughts.

"Here's my favourite place" He informed me almost jumping out the car in excitement I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

I walk forwards and felt my mouth drop for what must be about the hundredth time today. The sun was beginning to set, radiating a warm red glow towards the African soil. Giraffe's munching on the trees above. It's hard to believe but it's even more amazing than the lookout. The copy would soon become not only mine and Stephen's favourite place but also Danny and Alice's.

He was watching me closely trying to figure out what I thought all I could say was...

"It's beautiful" with that tears that had been threatening finally fell. Not out of sadness but out of happiness and fulfilment. I was so overwhelmed it just hit me all of a sudden and I couldn't do anything to stop myself.

Stephen was again perfect and he just held me close to his chest and I turned my head so we could watch the sunset together. No words were needed, I realised as I felt salty tears join mine, he was going through exactly the same thoughts, even after all this time.

As the sun slowly disappeared over the Horizon, I realised this is where I belong.

Today was perfect.

**I'm quite happy with this chapter, I think :/ Let me know what you think. **


	4. Night Sky

**I know, it's been a while. I think I'm going to try and set a routine on when I update because my updates are rather unpredictable as I'm sure you've gathered. I have many commitments so I will try to update every weekend at least one chapter and more in the holidays. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews for my last chapter. I was really proud of it, which is a first for me. Just a quick reminder all this is in Dawn's POV, unless I state otherwise enjoy! **

**Chapter Four – Night Sky**

First day of filming today. Only doing my arrival at Leopard's Den, as the other members are finishing off previous episodes. I've never been so nervous for a first shoot in my life, I'm so desperate to impress and prove myself. The producers are keen for Alice and Danny to share a connection from early on, this is the only bit I'm not worried about, me and Stephen have already got a close bond which I'm sure we'll show on screen.

Learning lines was for once not a problem. I've always had trouble learning them, one of my biggest faults as an actress, but out here I'm so much more relaxed and stress free, it's easier to concentrate than my usual hectic life in London. My life in London in my tiny flat seems like lifetimes away,I can't believe how fast I've adapted to life out here.

"Positions everyone" I hear the director shout, here we go...

I drive up in my car, my on screen daughter beside me, I smile encouragingly at her, after all it's her first shoot as well.

I hear the door shut after she steps out as she begins her lines.

Danny replies "I hope you're not the new vet" his voice sends shivers down my spine before I remember it's time for Alice's appearance.

"That would be me" I reply smiling at him, going forward to shake his hand and feel electricity pulsing through my veins. This is taking no acting skills at all.

We finish the scene after just three takes. The director and producer are both very impressed and even say they are looking forward to working with mine and Stephen's partnership, as am I.

I stayed around to watch a bit of the other filming before retiring to my room to see Paul on the phone; he cut the conversation short when I walked in.

"Who was that?"

"Just work, I'm sorry sweetheart, work need me, I'm going to have to go back to England for a while, will you be alright?"

"Of course I will, don't be daft, I've got such a full day anyway it's not really fair on you stuck out her. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll keep you informed"

Before I can continue the conversation my own phone rings, asking me to pop down and watch a scene with animals. This should be fun.

"Sorry, I've got to go, work" I repeat slightly sarcastically.

"I'm leaving, in a few hours, I've booked a flight, I'll probably be gone when you get back"

"oh, so soon?" I ask my good mood dampened slightly but my heart lifted at the thought of spending some time with Stephen alone.

"yes, I'm sorry, I'll call you"

I lean into his embrace before departing. Work is important to both of us and I think we both appreciate that in our relationship.

I sit in the African sun watching them film. I'm supposed to be watching how they work with animals, but my mind begins to wander to Stephen as I begin to watch him instead. Only realising then his talent in acting, I've always been attracted to slightly older men. Stephen is about 10 years older than me, but I've always found men very immature and even when I was a teenager I went for older lads. I value Stephen's friendship beyond anything.

It sounds terrible I know but I'm quite glad Paul's gone back to England, I need my space, I need time to accept my new life, it's such a massive change it's going to take time to settle but to that I need to be alone and independent. If I get too lonely, I'll have Stephen to chat to, with that thought I settled nicely under the clear African sky watching Stephen with a smile on my face.

**(Time jump, later that night)**

Wow, it's hot. African nights are normally quite chilly but not tonight. I can't settle in my hut I've got three fans going and I'm still boiling. I'm trying to learn my lines but it's hopeless I can't concentrate in this heat.

I sit on the steps outside our huts gazing up at the African stars. I've always been fascinated by the night sky, never got round to learning the many constellations, maybe I should take the time. Gazing up at the stars twinkling above me has got me through so many different moments in my life. It stops me from feeling alone. When I was little I used to sneak outside at night with a blanket and lie down and gaze up at the stars.

I was still too hot to concentrate on my lines so instead I decided to lay down under the beautiful night sky and just relax. No one will understand the beauty of an African sky unless you've experienced it, In England you had the light pollution blocking out the stars, but not here, they were shining bright for everyone to see.

Suddenly I felt someone lie down next to me and jumped up in fright to here a familiar laugh beside me.

"It's not funny, you could have given me a heart attack" I exclaim clutching my heart dramatically.

"Stop being a drama queen and lay back down" I tut, hands on my hips being overly dramatic, before giggling and lying down beside Stephen. Honestly Dawn since when do you giggle?

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asks sitting up

"Trying to cool down and learn my lines, it's hopeless, the sky's too beautiful" I reply as he pulls me up to sit next to him.

"Where's Paul?"

"What's with the 100 questions?" I ask jokingly "he's gone back to England because of work"

"So we're both Loners at the minute."

"has.."

"she's gone back too, family problems or something, didn't really explain just took off really, nice to get a bit of alone time for once in a while"

"Yeah I was enjoying it myself until you interrupted" I mutter, continuing our natural banter

"Sorry" he begins getting up, a look of disappoint me on his face

"Hey, I was joking" I jump up grabbing his arm apologizing quickly.

"So was I" he smirks cheekily.

I hit him before dragging him back down to lay beside me. We drifted into a silence, not awkward just comfortable, gazing up at the beautiful stars. We both must have drifted off as when I awoke we were laid in each other's arms. Stephen had a small smile on his face which I'm sure would have mirrored mine. I start to untangle myself from him, this would raise lots of questions if we were found but Stephen moaned in his sleep while tightening his hold on me, so I gave into myself and placed my head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, lulling me into a peaceful sleep, with the sound of Stephen murmuring in his sleep...

"Dawn"


End file.
